


Can we make up in the morning?

by strnjooh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, blink it you'll miss it, briwoon but only a glimpse, help me, how to tag, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strnjooh/pseuds/strnjooh
Summary: Dowoon just want to live peacefully. But when Wonpil, his classmate in art theory class pop up in front of his cramped apartment, Dowoon wonders what will hit him later after this.orSungpil were fighting and Dowoon accidentally gets in the way.





	Can we make up in the morning?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1roomdisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/gifts).



> 1) hi, this is my first time writing in years so if you catch gramatical error please bare with me.  
> 2) I wrote this for 1roomdisco because I miss them and I miss sungpil, please summon them  
> 3) prepare for trash fic, but I really hope you guys enjoy this trash.

For Dowoon, living his life just right is enough. He would study just enough to get a pass score at every classes he attend. Sure he gives his best at everything he’s working on, but a man needs to do fun things too. As a person, Dowoon always consider that he is a consistent one. He would keep his everyday routine on track and wouldn’t change it until he really need to. He would wake up in the morning, attend whatever class he got that day, go to part time work if he had one then go straight to home. And then at weekend, he would spend his time playing games on his laptop or maybe go to the arcade if he feels bored.

It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have social skills, Dowoon knows a lot of people, in frank, he does have a lot of friends. But something in college that makes him doesn’t want to go out with people if they didn’t invite him privately. In conclusion, Dowoon just want to live peacefully. But when Wonpil, his classmate in art theory class pop up in front of his cramped apartment, Dowoon wonders what will hit him later after this.

It was one fine night and Dowoon just finish showering when he heard that wood door was knocked by someone outside. Dowoon hesitate at first, knowing that he wasn’t expecting anyone especially at this hour. He walk towards the door, mumbling ‘who is it?’ and manage to open before the stranger behind that door try another knock. A little surprise for Dowoon seeing his friend to be here with a huge bag that sling on his shoulder.

“Wonpil?” Dowoon muse in confusion.

“Hi!” Wonpil gives his wide smile when he finally see Dowoon but soon the smile replaced by some nervousness, “Can I stay with you for a while? Please?” Wonpil made a plea pose holding both of his hands in front of his chest with eyes full of hope. How can Dowoon say no to that?

To Dowoon, Wonpil is a sweet person who really cares for his friends. He once gave Dowoon his lunch because Dowoon was being clumsy not bringing his wallet, or one time when Dowoon spilled his coffee to his shirt then Wonpil offered him his spare clothes that he brought coincidentally. It’s not even more than a day for Wonpil to make Dowoon liked him as a person. Dowoon loved to hang out much more with Wonpil if not because of a scary person who looks like a bear that attached to Wonpil twenty four per seven.

_Park Sungjin_

Honestly, Dowoon really doesn’t know who that person is. He is clearly not the same major with Wonpil and Dowoon since Dowoon had no class with him at all. But he always pop up everytime he and Wonpil came out of class or at the cafeteria. The thing about Sungjin is, he really looks like a gangster with a buzz cut hair and big veiny arms plus he always drag his two other friend with him, one tall blonde guy and one foxy eyes guy. So whenever Sungjin came, Dowoon would say goodbye to Wonpil and flee.

Back to present when Dowoon just abruptly nods and widen his door to let Wonpil came in. “It’s a mess, sorry” Dowoon mumbles as he close the door and walk in.

“No! it’s fine, I mean, I should be the one who say sorry for sudden coming, really, I’m sorry.” Dowoon watches Wonpil grimace at his own word and shrugs at it.

Wonpil helps Dowoon cleaning his apartment, partially because he feel sorry for Dowoon other one because he will live there too even for a while and Dowoon clearly give impressions that he really doesn’t matter with Wonpil lived here as long as he comfortable with it. It was fine at the beginning, Dowoon can’t lie that he doesn’t feel uncomfortable with Wonpil presence at all. Wonpil made him breakfast when Dowoon wake up in the morning, make sure Dowoon brought everything he need before go out, even make lunch box for him. Then Dowoon will come back seeing his home clean and wonpil watching whatever shows on television. It was fine until he realize that it’s been five days since Wonpil came and he wasn’t going to class with him. There must be something up.

They decided to have take outs for dinner. Dowoon settles in front of his television and wonpil sits beside him opening their dinner. They eat in silence while Dowoon is having his own fight with himself whether he ask wonpil if there’s something up or not which is obviously there is something up, and Dowoon knows it but he just doesn’t know how to ask. He was too busy with his thought and when Dowoon look up and find Wonpil is staring at him curiously, _now it is_ , he think.

“Wonpil, can you tell me now?” Dowoon start, looking at wonpil nervously.

“About what?”

“Come on, I mean, I clearly don’t mind you staying here for long, but you didn’t go to class and it’s been almost a week. I need to know why.”

Wonpil sigh before biting his lower lip, “We were fighting.”

“Yeah?”

“Me and sungjin, I mean, we were together you know that right? And I don’t know, I just hate it when he drunk.”

“Did he- you know, do something like, hit you for example?”

“What?! No! no- oh my god, I start to feel like a mess now. He-

He is a good person, despite on how he looks, he is so tender. The thing is, he really likes to drink and he drink a lot. He often come home drunk and I don’t know I just don’t like it.”

Dowoon rise his eyebrows, letting Wonpil to give more explanation, “and that night was my limit. He came home drunk and tell me something, or maybe he was mumbling, I don’t know I can’t hear him clearly but he said my name and something like ‘tired of’ and- I don’t know Dowoon, I knew he was drunk but it hurt so much..”

Dowoon leans in and give pats on wonpil’s back, rubbing it up and down to calm wonpil as he start to sob. “..and I think that I am afraid to know the truth. What if sungjin really meant it? What if sungjin really got tired of me?”

“Are you… breaking up with him?” Dowoon wipes his cheek, finally realize that he cried too while trying to calm Wonpil

“No! I really don’t want to but…. if he really meant it, at least, I’m the one who break this up.” And Wonpil cry again, even harder. Both of them crying until they got tired and sleep finally creep taking them to dreamland.

 

 

For the first time in the past five days, Wonpil wake up late and finding Dowoon already left for class. He walk into the bathroom passing the kitchen, realize that there’s a plate of weird shape of pancake, he assumed, a glass of milk with a yellow post-it.

_See you at class. Eat and bright up!_

Wonpil can’t help but smile and rush out to catch up the class. When Dowoon see Wonpil come in to the class, he smile to him absentmindedly and tap a chair asking to sit beside him. Somehow he knows that Wonpil is doing fine, somehow.

“So, can you give me advice for not looking like a bluff after crying the whole night?” Dowoon nudges Wonpil when they are out of the class

Wonpil scoffs, taking his hand up to slap Dowoon’s arm playfully, “You know, skin care for a man is important too.”

“Bold of you to assume I didn’t look a make-up pouch in your bag.” Dowoon replies with a giggle and makes Wonpil bark a laugh.

They were heading out of the building when Dowoon’s eyes catch a familiar figure. He looks at Wonpil, try to read his facial expression that goes tense, but Wonpil manage to look calm. He reach Dowoon’s arm and hold onto it a little harder than he meant to be but Dowoon doesn’t mind it as long as it helps Wonpil.

Sungjin is seating at one of the park bench with his usual two friends, eyes on Wonpil with an unreadable expression but he remain sit. Wonpil pulls Dowoon to walk beside him and not look towards Sungjin’s line at all. Dowoon find it super awkward because he catch Sungjin eyes, clearly wanting Wonpil to go to him, but Wonpil just ignore him.

“Uh- you know, sungjin is looking at you right know.”

“Yes, I know it”

“I think he wants you to go there.”

“Just ignore him, he’s not a person who likes attention, he wouldn’t intercept us in a way.” Said Wonpil and apparently he is right. Sungjin didn’t budge until they passed the park to the bus station. Wonpil finally let go Dowoon’s arm and breathe properly. He looks at Dowoon and smile who proceed to mirroring him, smile grows to giggles and then they laugh, they laugh until their stomach hurt.

“We going home now?” wonpil ask after he calm himself.

“You go home, I had to do my part time job” Dowoon says as he get ready to get on the bus.

“No wonder you come late the other day,” Wonpil says with a voice not louder than a wind.

“You say something?” Dowoon ask, checking if Wonpil is alright.

“Can I come with you? Where do you work at?” Wonpil ask him, suddenly.

The last thing that Dowoon knows that Wonpil drag him out of 7/11 he’s working at. Prompting his biggest smile towards his boss while pulling Dowoon’s arm to whichever direction he’s going at. One thing that across dowoon’s mind when wonpil ask to come with him is wonpil helping him arranging stuffs in the shelf, or maybe helps Dowoon mop the floor, except wonpil literally ask his boss to spare dowoon for a day because his non-existent dog is dead and they had to bury it immediately. Surprisingly, his boss literally buying it and agreed to spare Dowoon a day. Dowoon doesn’t understand why would wonpil needs him when he only take him to a hair salon.

“Let’s dye our hair.” Wonpil says and nods to the hairstylist behind them, Dowoon widen his eyes in shock and look at Wonpil demanding explanation, Wonpil look back, giving him a reassurance smile, “Don’t worry, it’ll suit you, besides, I’ll pay for it thinking on how kind you are having me at your place for the past days.” And Dowoon just nods, letting Wonpil do anything, letting the hairstylist touch his dark hair and work with it.

They are back again at Dowoon’s apartement, laying on bed with face full of sheet mask from Wonpil’s make-up pouch. Dowoon’s playing with a part of his silver hair now, still not used to it. They let the window open to get some fresh air because apparently they are dying because of the scent of their hair dye. It is one quiet night since it’s weekdays and people in town is busy individually with their own things. Suddenly Dowoon hears a guitar strum along with a voice screaming, “Kim wonpil! Come out!”

Both Dowoon and Wonpil get up immediately, ignoring the sheet mask that fall to their lap. 

 

_Pointless fights_

_Stop being so cold to me_

_Everything was my fault_

_I’m not used to seeing you like this_

_Because of my damn pride_

_Baby babe hate to see you cry_

_Just talk to me_

_Stop saying I’m neglecting you all the time_

_Don’t hang up like this_

_You said we should be honest, baby_

_Don’t punish me, I can’t do anything_

_No, stop it now_

There he is, Park Sungjin with an acoustic guitar sling on his shoulder, playing and singing. Dowoon can tell that Wonpil is gaping his mouth in shock. Sungjin keeps singing a song about begging for forgiveness, he assumed, hearing one or two sentences in the lyrics he sang. Behind him, two of his bestfriend are sitting on the paving block, the blonde one is holding his Iphone pointing it to sungjin’s back, which Dowoon think, is recording him. While the foxy eyes one is shouting Wonpil name so that he would go out and see sungjin.

“C _razy bastard”_ wonpil said, more like whisper, he fist his hand and then turn around from the window that they’ve been watching from. Rushing his feet towards the door as he hide his embarrassment.

“Wonpil! Your coat!” Dowoon half scream when wonpil left without his coat in this windy weather. Dowoon gets up and reach for Wonpil coat, wanting to go downstairs until he looks wonpil behind his opened door. “Thankies Dowoon!” he said before he disappear again.

 

_I’m sighing even in my dream_

_I can feel it, how can you ignore this?_

_As time goes by_

_I’m getting more nervous_

_Can we make up in the morning_

_Let’s talk right now_

_It’s obvious you’re gonna cry yourself to sleep again_

_I know you better than anyone_

The guitar strum stop by the time Wonpil reach ground floor and meet Sungjin in front of Dowoon’s apartment building.

“Sungjin, what are you doing here?” wonpil ask, try to maintain his voice low.

Sungjin give his guitar to the back, and his friend, the blonde one take it immediately. “I want to pick you up, let’s go home Wonpil, _our home_ ”

“You don’t have to make a fuzz by putting that show!” he half screaming now.

“What am I supposed to do then? I need to draw you out, but you ignore everything. You ignore my texts, you ignore my calls, you ignore me, Kim Wonpil, when I was clearly there waiting for-“

“You didn’t come to me first!” Wonpil insist.

“That’s why I did this! That’s why I had to do this so you would come out, so you would come to me and talk to me like a normal person.”

Wonpil widen his eyes, not knowing what to say. he opens his mouth after couple of silence, “Why?” Wonpil ask with a low voice, very low that maybe only Sungjin can hear, “You don’t have to do this, you know, I understand- I mean, I don’t blame you if you tired of me-“

“No, wonpil-“

“I just- I need a time, I’ll stop by to pack my things, maybe later, I don’t know-“

“Kim Wonpil-“

“I am so sorry you have to do things you never lik-“

“LISTEN TO ME!” Sungjin take both of Wonpil hands in his, tugs it so Wonpil would stop rambling. Sungjin looks at Wonpil’s eyes deeply, making Wonpil to look back at him without any choices. To his surprise, Wonpil just gasps and widen his eyes that slowly get watery.

Sungjin lets out e deep sigh. Slowly, he takes Wonpil to his arms, hugging him carefully. “I’m not breaking up with you,” he whisper to Wonpil’s ear so soft and it makes him want to cry. “I’m not getting tired of you, I wasn’t, and we are not breaking up right now.” Sungjin put one of his hand on Wonpil’s hair, the other on Wonpil’s back while Wonpil bury his head on Sungjin’s shoulder, practically sobbing.

Dowoon saw everything that happen from his window in his room. How they scream at each other, how Wonpil not wanting to hear Sungjin, how Sungjin insist to talk to him, and how they finally reconcile. Dowoon find it fascinating, the way they fight can make their bond go stronger than before. Thinking back when Wonpil put his phone upside down, never answer Sungjin’s calls, and now they are in each others arms, sobbing like mess but whispering loves to each other.

Dowoon can’t help but sigh in relief. He felt like someone has removed something from his shoulder that he feels so light. Damn light so he could jump and float to the sky. He feels really happy for Wonpil. Dowoon rubs his eyes furiously, doesn’t want to be a crybaby, he think, but then his eyes catch the guy with foxy eyes staring at him. He smile brightly and wave at him. Dowoon freeze, blinking his eyes many times and then he hide behind a wall. Dowoon can feel thump thump in his chest and blood rush to his face.

 

_Will another storm hit him later?_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for coming til the end. 
> 
> I miss 1roomdisco anyone's w me.


End file.
